


Words I Thought I'd Choke On

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Frerard, Gags, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Gerard is horny.Frank is sleepy.Gerard won't shut up.Frank's gonna make him.





	Words I Thought I'd Choke On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sweeties!!
> 
> It feels good to be back!! So my hand is kinda fixed (not totally but bearable) and I finally got that baby girl outta me (who is sleeping peacefully as I type) not quite as planned which has meant quite a lengthy recovery period for me which in turn means it'll be a good while til I'm posting regularly again.  
> For now, it's gonna be the odd short fic when the urge takes me - just like it did today. This is just some mindless smut cos I've missed writing and wanted to put something out there!  
> If you're still out there reading my shit then thank you from the bottom of my heart (I wouldn't blame you for ditching me in my absence!)

"Frank... Frankie?"

The theatrical whisper, too loud to be labelled a genuine hushed tone, was accompanied by a rough shake of the shoulder that Frank couldn't really ignore. Instead he settled for a mildly distressed groan and throwing his arm over his still tightly closed eyes.

"Frankie..." the fake whisper singsonged, lips dangerously close to grazing the man's sensitive earlobe.

"What, Gee?" Frank reluctantly hissed into the darkness.

"Baby, I'm really hard," Gerard admitted, voice much louder and full of glee now he had his lover's attention.

"So? Fucking jerk off or something, it's like 3am," Frank complained as he rolled onto his side, shifting so his back was facing Gerard.

Mistake.

"Please, baby, it's only 2am," Gerard countered as he rolled his hips to press against Frank's ass.

"Don't you fucking dare rub one out on me," Frank tried for menacing but he was too tired to really sound threatening, especially since the last word was lost in a yawn.

"Come on, Frankie. Please. Just your fingers, please." Frank could hear the pout in his boyfriend's voice and it would have broken his resolve if the man wasn't still trying to dry hump him into next week.

"You're a whiny little bitch, you know that?" Frank murmured, finally peeling his lids open to see the bright numbers of his alarm clock confirming the ungodly hour.

"Yeah, but you love me," Gerard said between moans, his hips really rocking against Frank now.

"I'd love you more if you were quieter," Frank grumbled, "and stop fucking grinding on me."

"You like when I run my mouth, my dirty talking gets you all hot." 

A hand snaked its way onto Frank's bare chest to pull at one of his nipples, the set of hips barely slowing their rhythm.

"Dirty talk, yes. Whining for a hand job at ass o clock in the morning, no."

"Frankie," Gerard breathed, trying to shift into a more sultry tone, "I'm so hard for you, baby. I want you everywhere; your mouth, your fingers, wanna feel your cock stretching me out."

"We're not fucking, not at this hour," Frank said through his teeth, trying his best to pretend Gerard's words hadn't affected him.

"But you love fucking me. My tight ass, the way you make my thighs tremble..."

"Gee, seriously," Frank interrupted for the sake of his rapidly growing semi, " shut up and get your hips under control or you're getting nothing."

"Frankie," the whiny tone was back again, "you wouldn't do that to me."

In a flash Frank rolled over, intending to face his lover but moving a little too quickly and ending up sitting on the man's hips, pinning him to the bed.

"You don't stop fucking whining then your sex life for the next month will be nothing but jerking off in cold showers." 

Gerard grinned up at Frank, his triumphant smile just visible in the limited light. His hips were still circling, cock hard in his boxers, looking for any kind of friction and Frank didn't miss the motion.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?"

"You know if you'd just touched me when I woke you then I'd be licking the cum from your fingers by now while you drifted off back to sleep," Gerard unhelpfully informed his glowering boyfriend.

"Fuck's sake, Gee, how do you think that's helping your case?"

"Please, Frankie..."

It was a plea too far, especially in the high pitched tone. Frank caught sight of the dark clump of material by his alarm clock and quickly swiped it up.

The panties were still damp from earlier that evening, a few streaks of Gerard's cum drying over the lace trim but Frank wasn't concerned about that; he screwed them into a ball and forced them into Gerard's mouth.

Gerard let out a muffled squeak but made no attempt to stop Frank. Once Frank was sure Gerard wasn't going to spit them out or safeword, he pushed his body weight onto Gerard's still bucking hips.

"Now stay still," Frank said darkly, giving Gerard a hard stare.

In an instant Gerard relaxed into the bed, his body lax and compliant under the tattooed man. Although Gerard could be sassy and demanding, he was always putty in Frank's hands when his dominating side came out.

"Running your filthy mouth, trying to seduce me when I should be sleeping... you know how to behave better than that," Frank growled the words directly into Gerard's ear.

A muffled noise came from under the makeshift gag that sounded suspiciously like 'sorry, Daddy'.

"Too late for apologies, sweetheart," Frank purred, "now we'll do this on my terms."

Gerard made a sound that could have been assent or complaint but since he was laying perfectly still Frank figured his lover was willing. One of Frank's hands slipped into his own underwear to tease his cock to full hardness, not that he needed much encouragement. The other hand found its way around Gerard's neck.

"Talking is overrated, sweetheart, just like breathing," Frank said sweetly, increasing the pressure on Gerard's throat as he stroked himself.

Gerard let out a strangled cry that only spurred Frank on more. He let go of his cock for just long enough to yank his briefs out of the way then was back working his fist quick and tight over himself.

Within minutes Gerard was drooling around the wad of sticky material, tears streaming down his cheeks with each flex of Frank's tattooed fingers over his pulse. Every choked off moan and gagging sound falling from his lips drew a desperate groan from Frank.

"You like that, sweetheart?" Frank panted, lips curling into a euphoric smile when Gerard nodded eagerly. "Teach you to wake me up, whining and begging like a cheap dirty whore."

Frank's own words and the obscene noise Gerard choked out was too much; Frank bucked into his own fist then stilled as he spilt over his lover's bare chest. Gerard shuddered slightly as the warm liquid coated his skin then he was still again apart from his heaving chest.

Gerard's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Frank instantly released his throat. Gerard was shaking his head but Frank plucked the now soaking panties from his mouth.

"Take a breath, Gee," Frank encouraged, concerned he'd pressed too hard, not allowed enough air into Gerard's lungs.

"S'fine... good," Gerard wheezed, his voice low and raw. "Too good."

The words confused Frank until he saw Gerard trying to avoid his eyes then felt the wetness against his ass where he was still sat over Gerard's lap. Suddenly it became very apparent the eye roll wasn't due to lack of air, more because of extreme pleasure. Frank gave Gerard a knowing smile then leant forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Now get some fucking sleep," Frank said before rolling off Gerard and closing his eyes, "because your boxers are gonna be much harder shove in your mouth than those skimpy panties."


End file.
